


Harley's Fun

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Scat, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: Kyle has been captured by Harley Quinn and forced into training to become her obedient little puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harley's Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272846) by Fart Sniffer. 



Kyle woke with a heavy feeling on his face, then a thick, potent smell.

PRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrruuuuuuuuppppp!

A loud fart opens his eyes with a start but he can't see anything.

Harley rises up off his face slightly, "Hey sugar!" She sits back down again, "You're gonna make me feel good, got it?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What did we talk about, my little slave?"

Harley has a hand on the large hammer, it's just inches away.

"Whatever you wish, Harley."

"That's better; now it's going to be too hard for you to reach my rose from there but you should be able to get your tongue deep in my butt crack, don't you think?"

FRRRRrrrrrrppppppp!

She farts again, making Kyle's tongue recoil in disgust as he talks.

"You better get started, sugar, you don't want me to get angry."

Through her wet butthole, Kyle pushed his tongue through, licking around, trying to hit anything that will make her shudder.

PRRrrrrrppp!

She blasts another fart down his throat as he desperately tries to hit a sweet spot for her.

Finally, she moans a little.

Again he goes for the same spot and she shakes, pleasurably.

Repeatedly, he pokes at the spot, licks over it, smacks it with his tongue until Harley's shudders and moans were constant as she got closer and closer to climax.

She bounces up and down just a little on Kyle's face as he desperately tries to get her there quickly, no longer wanting to be under her stinky ass.

Harley's shudders got sharp and short until she finally lifted up off Kyle's face, grabbing her butt cheeks.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrraaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuupppp!

She erupted a massive fart she held in right on Kyle's face; at the same time, she came in such a way she hadn't enjoyed in some time. She wanted more.

She laid down on her stomach on the floor; breathing heavily. Kyle saw this as a chance to escape but he didn't get far before he heard...

"Again," Harley demanded.

He turned and she was already crouched, ready to pounce on Kyle with her trusty hammer.

Kyle approached her and she laid down once again; Kyle plants his face between her cheeks.

PRRRrrrrrrrrpppppppp!

"That's what you deserve. But from here you can probably reach my pussy; so why don't you...but keep you nose in my ass, in case I have to fart again! And I think I will."

She pushes a little, FRRRrrppp!

I work my tongue to try to reach her vagina but it's a bit far off, I'd never be able to reach her clit from here.

"You'll have to get deeper than that!"

Kyle pushes his face deeper, his nose closer to Harley's asshole now, but his tongue now in better position to at least scrape at her clit; she shudders but it's still not quite enough, Kyle's not quite hitting it consistently.

He pushes his face deeper; his nose upturned against Harley's asshole, feeling it breathe in and out with her; the smell putrid and unwiped.

Desperately, he licks against her clit as feverishly as he can.

PRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrppppp!

Harley farts which sends Kyle reeling as the thick, potent gas rushes like a brain freeze up his nostrils; he's dizzy and nauseated at the same time but he keeps on his task. His eyes rolling back in his head from the rotten stench.

Harley shudders and moans softly, she squeezes at her breast, biting her lip; making this poor boy endure her gas while she makes him bring her to orgasm. She wondered why she didn't think of this so much sooner. This sort of small scale fun, Batman would never catch on.

Finally she shuddered and moaned loudly; creaming herself profusely.

She sighs in relief as she stands; Kyle struggles, coughing and moaning, mouth dry and sore, on the floor.

When he finally turns around, Harley stand directly over him; hammer already pulled up high over her head.

"It's been fun, time for bed, sugar!"

"No, wait..." Kyle cries in raspy voice before his head is smashed into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley continues her torment of poor Kyle, insistent upon turning him into her loyal and obedient puppy.

Kyle weakly lifts his head from the cold cement ground; his eyes are slow to open, wincing from a massive headache throbbing just behind them. He looks around, quickly recognizing the familiar industrial walls of his prison.

The mechanical door opens with a hiss and Kyle watches Harley saunter in, swinging her hips sensually; she wears red and black leather pants with a matching corset. “Looky looky who’s finally awake,” she says sportively.

Kyle doesn’t respond, just stares at Harley blankly; he knows he’ll be beaten and abused either way so he has no intention of playing into her games.

“Aww, puppy’s not very happy, is he? I’m gonna need to start training ya better, because this is not the face of an obedient good boy,” Harley says with sincerity. “Luckily, I know how to make good boys,” she assures as she grabs something from a compartment near the door. 

When she turns back around, Kyle’s eyes go frantically wide as he sees the two pieces of a metal chastity device; the inside is lined with large spikes that are sure to mutilate rather than contain his cock. 

“Is this what puppy wants?” Harley taunts, bringing it closer and closer to Kyle.

He shakes his head in terror; sweat builds on his brow as his mind horrifically envisions having the sadistic creation snapped over his penis. “No no, please, I’ll obey; I’ll be good.”

Harley feels a tinge of delight, biting her lip a little, “That’s right, my little bitch; you will.” She softly nuzzles his nose like a dog and rubs her butt over his face; she walks a few steps away and stands with her legs spread, pushing out her shapely booty, “Now crawl over to me, butt boy!”

Kyle hears Harley playing with the metal cock trap in her hands, each clink feels like a pin driven into his member. He crawls over to her and presses his face against the seam of her tight leather pants.

“Good, now worship it,” she orders.

“Harley, your ass is so perfect and wonderful, I long to...”

BRRRRRrrrrrrruuuuuupppppppppp!

Kyle recoils his head as the hot wind blasts through Harley’s leather pants and right into his face with the noxious smell. “Well, don’t stop!” Harley insists as she pushes Kyle’s head back into the seat of her pants, forcing him to inhale the gas left clinging to the fabric.

“I...um...you’re...” Kyle says between vicious gags.

Harley rolls her eyes and bumps her booty hard against Kyle’s face, knocking him to the ground, “You’re pathetic!”

“Yes, Ms. Harley,” he cowers on the ground, hoping to please her after his failure to worship her as she desires.

She beams, “Mmm, but I like that attitude...” Harley walks over and casually squats over Kyle’s face, he winces from the vile odor still clinging to her from her last fart.

PRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!

“Smell that, puppy! You gotta get very used to my gas.”

“Why?!” He screams out in agony as the flatulent blast blows over his features.

Harley chuckles, “Because you’re my slave of course! And you do what I say.” She unzips her leather pants right over his face, allowing the pent up aromas to fully fumigate him in the strong residual fart odors; she slowly pulls her pants down to her ankles.

“No, no no, please! Not bare ass.”

“Awww, is it too stinky for you, baby?” She sits down roughly, sealing her naked butt over him. “Well that’s too bad!”

FFRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuppppppppp!

“Ooooh, that was a big one!” Harley sneers.

Kyle distressingly inhales the thick, eggy aroma into his nostrils; they burn with Harley’s sadistically potent farts. His throat becomes dry, feeling lined with the wretched odors that fill every pore of his head.

Harley giggles as she rubs her dirty butthole over Kyle like toilet paper; she rests her fiercely pulsing anus flush against Kyle’s nose. His eyes go wide as he sees it push out at him, “No!” He hollers.

PRRRRRRrrrrrrppppppppppp!

Harley sighs contently as Kyle’s face is assaulted by impossibly rank flatulence, smelling of pure sulfur blowing through his nostrils; he involuntarily whimpers, his body spasms wildly as the gas pours in. He feels his head become light; his eyes roll back in his head as he passes out.

 

Kyle’s eyes pop open suddenly with a fright; his field of vision is impaired by something strapped to his face; only two large openings, covered in clear plastic, over his eyes allow him to see anything at all and they quickly fog up from his breathing.

Startlingly, Harley pops into view; Kyle jumps.

“Awww, I didn’t mean to scare ya; you looked so peaceful sleeping there but now it’s time for you to get back to work.”

“Work?” Kyle hoarsely whispers out, his mask muffling the word.

“Yeah, smelling my farts, silly!” Harley says excitedly as she shows off her naked butt to Kyle; plugged inside her crack is a tube which his eyes follow from her ass all the way to directly into his mask.

His eyes bulge upon the realization; Harley grins toothily, “That’s right.” She grunts cutely, enjoying watching her prey squirm in fearful anticipation.

BRRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuppppppppppp!

Her loud fart echoes through the tube, almost visible, as it leaves her butthole and floods straight into Kyle’s mask, he screams as the pungent blast fills his senses. He tries to bang his head against the ground to loosen the mask, or just try to black out, but it’s to no avail, except to give himself an excruciating headache.

Harley laughs, “Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

PRRRRRrrrrpppppppp!

“Please stop!” He howls, his body stiffly shaking as more gas floods in.  
Harley sits down on the backs of her legs near Kyle; she turns and softly holds his seizing head to the side, to ensure he is watching the tube.

FRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrraaaaaaauuuuuuupppppppp!

Kyle gags breathlessly as her dense, wet fart floods the tube, filling it with a much stronger aroma than any previous blast. His eyes swell, seeing her shit flecks splattering inside the tube end closest to her. But Kyle quickly starts to lose consciousness; Harley gently massages his hair as his body continues to twitch violently from her flatulence. “Don’t worry, puppy, you’ll get used to my farts someday,” Harley leers at him with an admiring smile. 

Kyle lets out a final tortuous groan before hisbody jerks; he falls unconscious again.

 

Kyle wakes slowly with a profound soreness in his jaw. He tries to close his mouth but finds his hard palate jammed up against something metal, and it continues all along the rim of his lips. His body reacts, retching in panic, momentarily forgetting how to breathe properly in this kind of situation. 

Harley walks into Kyle’s view, her body entirely nude; it’s a sight rarely seen by anyone, not even Mister J himself. She lustfully watches Kyle’s body helplessly react to her beauty, “Enjoy yourself now, puppy; you’re not gonna remember a thing by the time I’m done with you.”

“Whaa...I...” Kyle gurgles out.

“Oh, don’t bother trying to talk; I’ve got you ready for the next part of your training. Isn’t that exciting, puppy?”

“No no,” Kyle utters.

“That’s enough out of you! Time to fill your mouth with my shit!” Harley chortles.

Kyle shrieks in terror as Harley stands over him, her bare feet, with red and black painted nails, just inches away from his head; she leans all the way over and touches her dainty toes.

BRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaapppppppppp!

She sighs pleasurably, “I can tell this is gonna be a good one!”

“Ple...no...” He cries out, watching impotently as Harley’s stinky bum comes down and seals his face away from the air. Harley’s butt still reeks fiercely of her last gas blast and perhaps many more before that; the rotten odors assault Kyle’s nose as Harley aligns her butthole with his mouth.

“There we go,” Harley says satisfied; her anus pushes out wildly, each huff releasing a little spurt of gas that nauseates Kyle and burns the hairs right out of his nose. Then another push but this one follows with a long, snaking log that slides past Kyle’s lips; he whimpers and cries from the horrid taste of Harley’s shit sliding down his throat.

She grunts a little and pushes out more solid shits that quickly jam up in Kyle’s throat, sealing off to protect him from the human waste product he’s about to ingest. 

Harley feels the shit backup a bit against her precious little butthole, “Guess I’m gonna need the plunger!” Harley taunts; she stands quickly and runs over to the small compartment near the door. She grins as she turns, twirling her new trinket as she walks back to her little plaything.

Through watery, pained eyes, Kyle sees Harley holding a small size replica of her famous mallet; it looks like a toy but Kyle knows it won’t feel like one. He eagerly tries to choke down the logs clogged in his throat but just finds himself vomiting up, spewing around the dump that juts out past his lips; his cheeks puff out beyond capacity like a chipmunk storing nuts.

“Oh boy! This is a big clog, huh?” Harley jeers to her human toilet; she sits down again over his face, sealing his nose back into her crack as her anus realigns with his mouth. Kyle sputters and cries incoherently.

Harley settles herself back in to a comfortable position on his face; she playfully tosses the heavy mallet up and catches it just inches shy of Kyle’s protruding gut. “I think I found the problem right here,” Harley snickers.

“Ppp...no...” Kyle coughs out.

Harley flips the mallet up into the air again but, as it comes down, she pulls her hand away allowing it to fall right on Kyle’s belly button.

Kyle moans out painfully on impact as his throat is forced to expand, allowing all the errant logs to flow down the plumbing of his esophagus again. The shit splashes and sloshes disgustingly; he promptly begins to feel queasy as her waste starts to break down from the stomach acids churning inside him.

“There, now I can continue,” she teases.

“No!” He yells faintly, his mouth clear now but too violated by her waste to make much of a noise.

“Aww, but I’m not done pooping, little puppy,” she combs her fingers through his hair. “Just a little more left,” Harley promises with an adorable giggle.

Kyle screams, sobbing profusely; Harley smiles, lifting her head and closing her eyes in deep concentration.

FRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuuuussssppppp!

Her anus explodes quickly with a semi-soft rush of diarrhea straight down his throat. Kyle winces from the pure and rancid sewage rushing down to his stomach; tears of anguish flow down his shit-soiled cheeks.

“Almost done, now you just gotta clean me,” she says sweetly.

Harley sits up a little and splits apart her butt cheeks wide, allowing Kyle to fully see the extent of shitty carnage that’s laid there; Harley looks down at her booty over her shoulder, knowing it’s completely filthy, “It might take you a while,” she shrugs blithely.

Kyle’s face, abused and stained brown, lifts up slightly; his eyes remain closed to prevent the shit juice from stinging them any further.

“Come on, doggie,” Harley insists, she grabs Kyle by the hair and shoves his face back into her butt. She rubs his face over her asshole repeatedly; Kyle’s tongue involuntarily extends, grabbing the pieces of left over shit as he passes over like a vacuum.

Harley shakes Kyle’s head ferociously, hissing out between her teeth as she feels her loins on fire with pleasure; she rubs her exposed clit gently and licks her lip in delight. She shudders in great exhilaration, humping her butt up and down over Kyle’s tongue as she feels herself coming to climax.

PRRRRRrrrrrrpppppppppppp!

Her airy fart spurts around Kyle’s tongue, knocking him back as she releases her grip on his head. Harley sensually stands, letting her fingers lazily trace up the length of her leg, over her nubile body and high up into the air as she stretches with a yawn. She doesn’t look back down at Kyle as she steps over him, heading towards the door. 

He feels himself fading, his vision blurred and doubled; he looks up feebly and sees four impeccable Harley butts walking away. “And, just think, tomorrow we get to do it all over again!” She cackles cruelly as Kyle’s head collapses against the cold cement floor of his prison, his face heavily speckled with dry shit. He only flinches once before eventually nodding off, battered and exhausted.


End file.
